Us Malfoy Potters
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Sequel to 'I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter'. The children are finally able to experience life at Hogwarts, but what if things aren't what they had dreamed it would be? Is the future changing too much? With the children finding new friends among an old crowd, things may change for the worst. Especially when one of the Malfoy-Potter children begin to disappear.


_**A/N: Hello loyal readers. This is the Sequel to "I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter" this is the first chapter and I will try to update every weekend since I have work and my grandma is here from Brazil! YAY! So here you go my people! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Us Malfoy-Potters**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"Welcome, all those students new and returning. The Sorting shall at once begin!"

Draco's eyes watched the door like a hawk as they opened at Dumbledore's words. Scorpius was sitting to his right with silver colored contacts hiding his deep green eyes under the pretenses of being a cousin of his, while Leonis was seated next to Harry, contacts of a clear blue color keeping him hidden from prying eyes. No one questioned the new students in each table as everyone focused on the sorting. All the while, Draco tried to keep himself and his son as far away from the other Slytherins as possible.

Harry's eyes strayed to Draco and Scorpius as he listened for his other children's names to be called. Everything was going okay expect for one thing. Ron and Hermione. While he'd told Hermione about the children, she had yet to properly meet them and she was not at all happy about it. She sat quite a few people away from Harry, all the while Ginny sat to his left while Leo took his right, also watching for his siblings. Their actual sorting would be held later on in the day, after the others had gone to bed, and personally, neither boy could wait.

"Lilian Malfoy."

There it was! Little Lily had been called. Four people sat at the edge of their seats as the girl breathed deeply and walked forward with her head held high. Her hair had been turned fully silver blond and her eyes were now a solid mercury silver like her brother and Daddy. She was to be called a Malfoy for the time being, the sister of Scorpius, Draco's cousin.

As she sat down, she looked at the faces of five people she loved the most. Her Daddy, her Papa and her siblings, and then the hat was on her head and her eyes were blocked.

"_Oh most interesting indeed. A Malfoy-Potter in our midst. My young lady you are a far ways from home."_

The Sorting Hat spoke to her and she had to smile. Her Papa had told her the thing would do that, and he even told her most of what it was likely to say. Papa had been strangely spot on. So she spoke back. 'I am not far from home, I am exactly where I belong. With my family.'

The hat hummed at her. _"Yes yes, with your family, Young Harry Potter and the Old Draco Malfoy.__ Which one would you like to be placed with young one. You have qualities belonging to every house in Hogwarts, but you will only ever truly belong to one."_

She'd already known that, and she already knew where she wanted to be. With her Papa. 'Gryffindor. I would like to be with my father.'

"_Oh no no my young witch, you are not fit for Gryffindor, no no, hearts so bold and filled with courage. That is not your place."_

Lilian began to panic. Gryffindor was not her place? Then where was the Hat going to put her? She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, she didn't want to be far from her parents, not ever, she wanted to-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone stopped as the hat yelled out after a full seven minutes of silence. Everyone had been shocked at how long it was taking, some had even began to get bored until the hat had screamed it's answer, forcing life into everyone, especially a lot of the Slytherins. They would have another Malfoy.

'No no no! I don't want to be a snake! I'm not I can't be I-'

She was cut off from her mental rant as the hat was taken off her head by McGonagal.

She looked at her Papa's direction and found the young parent smiling proudly at her. She then turned to her Daddy, who despite the smile looked very worried. He had been hoping none of his children ended up in his house. Blaise would have a fit with anymore Malfoys and now there were two in the noble house of Slytherin.

"James Malter."

Now it was Jamie's turn as Lily timidly took her seat between Scorpius and Draco. Though Scorpius was getting quite a few stares from the Slytherins, no one else was paying him much attention, and as he glared at them, the staring stopped if only for a moment.

Jamie swallowed thickly and did just as his sister had. Walked up to the seat with his nose up in the air. He was a Malfoy-Potter after all.

Once he was seated, looking over at everyone that had been giving him their undivided attention, he felt the timid and shy nature he'd thought he'd left behind rooting itself deep into his soul again. Until the hat covered his view.

"_Oh we have another! Hello young Malfoy-Potter, it is a pleasure to sort such a variety of traits! I must tell you, you and that sister of yours are just as bad as your father. Young Harry belonged in three different houses and yet Gryffindor has become the place for him. Will you argue with me as well or shall I place you were you belong?"_

Jamie tried not to sound nervous in his head, and he was sure he managed a bit. 'I would like to be where I belong.'

"_Yes, you are a very smart one, are you not. The most powerful of your siblings by far, despite being the youngest. You have more sense than your sister, but you don't use them as you should. You follow your gut like your father. I believe I know just where you should go young one, and that will be-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table covered in red roared to life, Harry being the loudest closely followed by Leo who smiled brightly. Jamie couldn't help smile as well as he hopped off the seat and ran to his Daddy. He'd known he'd be put in Gryffindor, even if he had so many qualities that made him a good Ravenclaw. He was just like his Aunt Mione in that aspect. Thinking about her made him search her out in the Gryffindor crowd as he approached and when he spotted her he wished he hadn't. She was glaring at his Papa and then turned those glaring eyes on him. It was as if she knew something and was angry about it.

Was she angry with him?

Before he could dwell on those questioned, Leonis stood and hugged him. "That's a pleasant surprise Little brother, didn't know you had so much lion in your veins."

Harry smiled at his children and joined the hug. Everyone wondered how Harry Potter knew the two new kids but no one spoke. Those question would be left for later.

After that, the sorting finished without any surprises, Lilian had been unable to eat due to her stomach and it had worried Draco and Scorpius, but no one spoke as they waited for houses to start filing out. Once Gryffindor had gone, Slytherins were the last and as the three walked behind the group headed down to the dungeons, they were each grabbed by a sneaky hand from the shadows.

"Damnit Harry! Do not scare me, it will not end pretty!" Draco screamed in a hushed whisper, Harry just laughed as well as his accomplices.

"It's time for our sorting Dad! I'm sorry, I asked him to do it, I'm excited!" Leonis said with a huge grin and a high-five to his oldest sibling.

"I was certainly surprised with the outcome of you two." Harry said looking at Lily and Jamie, "But I am glad none the less. You are both able to be protected and reached if anything goes wrong I'm so proud of your new houses!" Harry grinned and started to tickle Jamie who was the closest. This made Lilian scowl.

"Liar." She said under her breath and began to walk away. "Let's go Daddy, we'll get Scorp and Leo sorted." She said louder, ignoring her twin and her Papa completely.

Everyone followed behind the girl in confusion. Everyone had seen correctly right? The girl had actually just snubbed her own Papa and her twin brother?

"Lilian! Lily!" Draco reached for her and was surprised when she avoided his hand.

"Let's just get this over with Daddy, I'm tired." She said not looking back.

No one spoke anymore, and soon enough, they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome young ones, I suppose you are here for your sorting." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in that magical way they had and Harry smiled as he pushed his two oldest children forward.

"Go on boys. Professor, if you could bring down the hat?"

Draco watched in silence but kept a close eye on a sulking Lillian. Something was not right with the little girl, she had never acted this way before.

Leonis was the first to sit on a stool Dumbledore transfigured and as the hat was placed on his head, he hummed his excitement.

'_Oh how grand. Minds like yours do not come along very often now do they young Malfoy-Potter. Brave and devoted, but smart beyond your years. You and your siblings seem to share that mindset but you are not like your siblings are you young one. You are not a brave lion but nor are you a cunning snake, I must say my boy, you have been the easiest Malfoy-Potter child to sort so far. You shall be in-_

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry frowned and shared a look with Draco as the smiling Leo hopped off the stool and thanked Dumbledore who winked at him and changed his Gryffindor robes to Ravenclaw ones.

"This might prove problematic." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, making the blond shudder involuntarily.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He used to spend a lot of time with Aunt Luna when we were growing up. I'm thinking she'll be the first person he approaches." Scorpius smiled at his parents before walking over and taking his seat in the stool his younger brother had vacated.

"You are the old Malfoy aren't you young Scorpius." Dumbledore smiled kindly and rose the hat once again.

"Malfoy-_Potter!_" Scorpius hissed in return before the hat blinded him and he was left in his thoughts.

"_Wow! So much potential! So much greatness and power! You are a child I am honored to meet. Your head is positively overflowing with the great things you will accomplish. But where to put you my child, where to put you?"_

'I want to protect the people who matter to me.' Scorpius thought back, taking a deep breath. 'I don't care where you put me, I just want the chance to protect the things that matter. I want the power to do that.'

'_Oh a noble soul indeed, you are so much like your fathers. I cannot seem to decide on simply one place for you my boy. You will do great things where ever you are placed. Yet one person, above all, needs your protection more. So you shall be-'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Before Scorpius could question the hat, it was pulled from his head and he was pulled off the stool only to be hugged by both his parents.

"I knew you'd be a snake." Harry said a bit fondly.

"Now my children, I believe introductions are in order?" Dumbledore caught the small family's attention as everyone began to take seats around the office. "You children are quite a long way from home, aren't you?" He eyed all four of Harry and Draco's children with interest and Harry couldn't help but glare at the old man for his look.

"Yes. So it seems." Draco said smoothly as he settled within his aristocratic self. Draco was always better at handling business than Harry was. So with a sigh the raven head backed off.

"Now I know from your father that you children aren't up to telling me what you've done to get here,

but while you are here I would like you to feel safe. This is not the world you grew up in, this is a safer

time and as such I would like you to place full trust in me and this school to maintain your-"

"Excuse me Headmaster," Scorpius interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "Trust is something that is

earned through honesty, that is what we have been taught. Until you can prove otherwise, we cannot

trust you for you have been everything but honest,"

"Scorpius!" Harry hissed, but Draco stopped him, looking at Harry with eyes that begged to be trusted. Frowning, Harry again stood down.

"What my son means Albus Dumbledore, is that you have spent quite a long period of time lying to the world." Draco said simply with an air of one in charge. Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, before realization kicked in. His blue eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open just a bit as he started at Draco. "I realize Sirius Black was never given a trial and this was, to an extent, your fault. Was it not Headmaster?"

Harry's eyes bulged and he rounded to Dumbledore disbelieving. "That isn't true Headmaster? Is it?"

Dumbledore made to speak but Leonis inturupted this time. "It is Papa." He cradled Lilian in his lap and sighed. "Uncle Siri was the Secret Keeper for our Grandparent's house, but he believed he'd be the clearest choice, so he asked our Grandparents and Dumbledore to change the Secret Keeper to Wormtail."

Harry turned to Leo. "How do you know that?" He said with knitted eyebrows.

Leonis looked slightly guilty before actually meeting Harry's eyes. "You and Dad had journals you wrote in daily. Dad's was mostly potions related, but yours were more personal. You're whole life was in those journals and Severus gave them to us the day you died. In there you described everything. How Headmaster Dumbledore manipulated you even after his death at the hands of Severus which he planned too."

That last sentence made even Dumbledore gasp.

"What?!" The old man roared. "Severus was the one to kill me?"

Draco glared at his son for a moment and when the contact covered eyes lowered, he turned back to a shocked Dumbledore.

"There is not enough time in the world to explain the future. What is important is that things will change whether we like it or not, just the fact that we know of it has changed it. So I suggest you do not dwell on that Headmaster. Now you have met my children as you wished. May we remove ourselves from your presence?"

Everyone was quite as they watched Dumbledore's face go from shock to calm and them silent understanding.

"Very well. I'm looking forward to the good your children will accomplish here at Hogwarts. Goodnight children. You as well Harry."

Harry nodded as he ushered his family out of the office. "Goodnight Headmaster."

~!~!~!~

"Leo, do you know where Ravenclaw tower is?" Harry asked his son as they made it down the staircase of Dumbledore's office.

The young boy froze in his spot and whirled around to his father with wide eyes.

"No." He admitted. "I probably should have asked Dumbledore shouldn't I?"

Draco laughed a bit in the back of his throat as he went to grab Lilian and Jamie's hands, but his only daughter dodged him effortlessly and walked a bit faster.

"We have to make it to the dungeons, come on Daddy." She spoke in a clipped tone that had the blond completely confused. He turned back around to tell Harry he was taking their daughter down to the dungeons when a voice that didn't belong to any of the Malfoy-Potter's rang out into the dark halls.

"I was told to meet someone here. Would you be the one's I'm looking for?"

Every head whirled around to come face to face with a dazed looking Luna Lovegood who smiled brightly at them looking perpetually surprised.

"Aunt Lunny!"

Before anyone else could move Lilian threw herself back and into the young Ravenclaw's arms.

"Well hello to you too Lily." Luna smiled and looked around. "You must be James. You look just like your namesake." She turned to Scorpius. "And you look like your father. Why Scorpius, you could be twins." Then her eyes landed on Leo who smiled the widest Harry had ever seen it. "Last but not least little Leo. I'm supposed to take you to the Ravenclaw Tower aren't I?"

Harry's eyebrows knitted together for the third time that day and he was about to speak when Draco strolled forward and wrapped his own arms around the girl.

"It's nice to see you again Luna." Draco smiled into her head as the dazzy blond smiled over his shoulder.

"Well yes."

"What is going on here?" Harry's glare pierced the back of Draco's head and the blond man actually blushed as he stepped away from Luna, allowing his daughter to do the same.

"In my time, Luna married and moved far far away. Her sons Lysander and Lorcan kept in touch but Luna only ever came when there would be problems. She's a Seer Harry. I'm sure she doesn't know it just yet, but she will help us a lot in our lives." Draco whispered back as he came to wrap his arms around Harry's waist, dragging the pouting Gryffindor back so that his back was up against Draco's chest. "She becomes one of our closest friends."

"Yes. But right now I'm here for Leonis. Such a pretty constellation you were named after. Even if you are not really a lion at heart." Luna said as she strolled forward and took Leo's hand.

"We will see you all in the morning. Goodnight Harry, Draco, Lily, James, Scorpius." She walked away dragging Leo behind her as everyone stared after them.

"Are you sure we should let them go just like that?" Harry asked with a tab bit of tense worry, but Draco shrugged him off with a smile.

"She's not dumb Harry and there is no threat in Ravenclaw. If you have to worry about one of your children, I would worry about Lilian."

Harry frowned at his boyfriend. "I don't have to worry about Lilian. You and Scorpius are more than enough to protect her."

Draco smiled ruefully and kissed Harry's temple. "Very true love, but she's in the Girls Dorm and we aren't allowed in there." Suddenly the smile fell from his face. "But Pansy is…"

Harry nodded with a weary look and pried Draco's arms from around him so that he could reach his daughter.

When he went to grab her she evaded him just as she had Draco and Harry sighed.

"Lilian Cissa Malfoy-Potter. We don't have time to play around, please look at me."

The 11 year old girl sighed at him herself and turned around staring up at her father with guarded eyes. Harry needed to figure out what was going on with her, but that would have to wait. For now he only had a few words for her.

"I don't want you to get hurt Lilian. You remember Nezumi right?"

Her Silver eyes seemed to light up at the reminder of her pet rat and she nodded her head losing a bit of the edge she had carried before. "I want you to always keep him with you. He's magical and you remember what he did to Sirius when he tried to scare you?" She nodded her head and Harry smiled. "He's allowed to do that to anyone else who tries anything to you okay? Especially when you're in your dorm room." The blond girl nodded again and sighed as she hugged her Papa.

"Am I still you're little girl?" She asked quietly into his robes. Harry frowned deeply at the top of her head before squeezing her tighter.

"You can't stop being my little girl if you wanted to."

Draco smiled as the girl finally seemed to calm down in her Papa's arms. Just as it always had, Harry's presence and hugs made everything better for the children. Draco reflected on how he could never do that for them without being pushed by Harry himself.

When Lily let go of Harry, she rushed over to Draco and hugged him as well.

"I don't want to be left out." She whispered. "I wanted to be a Gryffindor with Papa…"

Draco nodded his head and held his daughter. "You aren't a lion honey, and that's okay. Being in the same house isn't the only way to see your Papa."

"I know." She replied with a long sigh again.

"We should get going. Curfew is in a half an hour." Jamie chimed in, keeping a little ways away and looking worriedly at his big sister. He knew what and why she was feeling, so he gave her the space she had wanted with her parents.

Lilian pulled away from Draco with a grin that resembled the old Lily and ran to Jamie, hugging him as well before going to Scorpius and grabbing his hand.

"Goodnight Papa! Goodnight Jamie!"

~!~!~!~!

Harry had the surprise of his life when he walked into the Gryffindor common room only to come face to face with a glaring bushy haired girl with death ray eyes.

"Harry Potter, you better be ready to talk, and talk all night." She threatened as Jamie came up behind Harry.

"Hello Aunt 'Mione." The 11 year old boy said with a grin.

Death ray eyes turned into dear-caught-in-headlights as she looked at her nephew (For all intents and purposes) and she rushed forward to throw her arms around the boy.

"You look so much bigger than the pictures! You're Jamie aren't you? Even with those contacts you look just like Harry!"

Harry saw Ron coming up behind Hermione so he figured the girl had already told the red head everything. Ron didn't look upset in the least though, he just looked tired.

"Okay 'Mione. There here now, can we go to sleep." Ron grumbled as he neared the group. When Jamie saw him, he pushed slightly at Hermione and rushed to Ron.

"Uncle Ron!"

The red head got an arm full of Jamie and grunted at the impact.

"This is weird." Ron breathed as he stood there stiffly in the hug.

Hermione's face of wrath completely broke at the picture and she started to laugh loud and hard at their mutual friend's face. Harry too laughed.

"Oh do we have a long long talk ahead of us…" Harry breathed and together, everyone sat around the fire to begin the explination.


End file.
